Surprise! - Happy Birthday, Amelia
Surprise! - Happy Birthday, Amelia is a star collection event that ran from October 28 to November 11, 2018, and was based in Amelia Nile's birthday. Announcement October 2018, NTT. Solmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #655 -Event Announcement by Luca and Elias- Luca “What’s up, Prince Elias! Did you know Amelia’s birthday is coming up?” Elias “Of course, I did. She told me how excited she is to surprise Amelia. I know what she is going to give her, too.” Luca “What?! Really?! What did she get?!” Elias “I can’t say it here.” Luca “Oh, come on! You’re too serious!” Cerebrate your girl, Amelia’s birthday!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #655." Retrieved on October 29, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *7 stories, one to each character: Luca (110 stars), Mel (340), Guy (590), Joel (1040), Elias (1670), Yukiya (1860) and Klaus II (2600). *24 avatar items, being 4 exclusive to the event shop. Summary Intro Chica "Everybody's friend, the sunshine smile, Amelia's birthday is coming up!" "Let's see how the preparation is going!" Elias "Amelia, would you like to take the first step into your new year in those brand new shoes?" Luca "This is my surprise gift to you and Amelia. The more, the merrier, right?" Yukiya "That's not the only reason. Making someone else happy brings more joy. You taught me that." Klaus "No need to thank me. Amelia has been a great friend to you. She most certainly deserves it." Joel "I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that our friendship will last forever, just like in the song." Guy "I want to celebrate you, Amelia, but you can't have her. She's my girlfriend." Mel "You can fully return the favor to me later. Just like you've done for Amelia, I want something sweet from you, too." Chica "It's quite a big party! She looks extremely happy surrounded by everybody!" "I can't be fluttering and chatting like this! Amelia, I got a present for you, too!" Stories Luca: It was lunch break, few days before Amelia Nile's birthday, Luca Orlem and Liz Hart overhearing Augustus and Amelia talking about pizza they planed a surprise birthday party for her. At the party Luca and Liz did a show spinning a pizza in the air, and later Cerim, Ronny, Guy and Taffy came in to celebrate as well. Guy: Liz and Guy were talking about a present for Amelia's birthday, with suggestions of jewelry, hat or a cute mug. Just when Guy mentioned that Amelia liked food they heard Amelia and Augustus talking in front of a bakery that was closed because the owner had gotten injured. Few days later, after Guy and Liz had healed the owner (called as Elderly Man), they took Amelia there as her present. The owner with gratitude offered them to eat anything they wanted from there. Mel: Liz asked Mel to keep Amelia out of seeing the surprise before everything was done. Augustus, Scarlett and Amelia mistook Mel's actions thinking he took a liking for Amelia despite been dating Liz. Liz seeing the confusing outside the class finally opened the door revealing the classroom full of sweets for Amelia. Trivia *This is the third event based in Amelia Nile, the previous ones being: Amelia the Roomie and New Friends of Amelia. *Amelia's image in this event ad, came from a CG from the event New Friends of Amelia. *The fruity bubble effects used in this event layout came from We Rock! - Tea Party. Gallery 20181029_hunt176_ameb_2.png|boosting ad 20181029_hunt176_logbo.png|Login Bonus Kt13101.jpg|Cover Hp_amelia_p1.png Hp_amelia_p2.png Hp_amelia_p3.png Hp_amelia_p4.png Hp_amelia_av1.png Hp_amelia_av2.png Hp_amelia_av3.png Hp_amelia_es1.png|Event Shop Hp_amelia_es2.png|Event Shop Hp_amelia_sr1.png|Star rewards Hp_amelia_sr2.png Hp_amelia_sr3.png Hp_amelia_sr4.png Hp_amelia_sr5.png Hp_amelia_sr6.png Hp_amelia_sr7.png Hp_amelia_sr8.png Hp_amelia_rk1.png|Ranking prizes Hp_amelia_rk2.png Hp_amelia_eb1.png Hp_amelia_eb2.png|Early Bird Hb_amelia_-_all_av_items.jpg|all avatar items Hp_amelia_-_av_items_names.jpg|avatar items names An_029_ameb_bg1.jpg|"Shop with Rose Arch (Garden)" An_029_ameb_bg2.jpg|"Amelia's Birthday Party Background (Garden)" Category:Collection Events Category:Events